robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Aurora
The Republic of Aurora is a group of myths related to The Days Union and The Night Coalition, lead by Enouement_Dawn. Every myth in The Republic of Aurora has "_Dawn" at the end of their name (excluding Great_Day) with a word that is typically meant to describe an emotion or a feeling. Other than that, not much is known about The Republic of Aurora, but it supposedly has one of the shards needed by The Days Union to open their "Portal of the Dimension". Description "The Republic of Aurora is the third largest country of ██████. The Capital is named Sunrise it is an ancient City with flourishing forest and clean rivers. It offers a great number of natural resources with unique environments which have not been destroyed and is the location with a special shard which is reported to have an unknown ability. It has been in war with the Night Coalition since ████ until present, they have been invaded and lost some of their lands to the invasions which resulted in a war with the Entire World being affected. AREA" Overview Every member of The Republic of Aurora (excluding Great_Day) wears the so-called "Aurora Uniform", which consists of a dark green suit with a red, blue or green tie, a lot of buttons and a grey and yellow belt. The back of all of the Dawns' vests has blue square (which is a symbol seen on the group thumbnail). The color of each of the Dawns' ties, as well as their headwear, seems to correspond to their rank in the group (i.e. the Prime Minister wears the Old Pirate Brigade hat and has a green tie, the Ministers wear the Off Duty Lieutenant hat and have red ties, and the Field Agents wear the Operator Caps and have blue ties). History The creation of the group occured sometime near the beginning of 2019. Although seemingly all the official Dawns (also known as Conscripts in The Days Union) had joined the group, there was no sign of it actually being active, and, unlike The Night Coalition, this group didn't seem to accept any join requests from myth hunters. Ranks Low Ranks: Citizen This rank is given to people when they join the group, the Citizen rank is the basic and lowest rank in the group Medium Ranks: Affiliates TBA Field Agent This rank is given to the field agents of The Republic of Aurora. All members have the words "_Dawn" at the end of their names. High Ranks: Minister This rank is given to the two ministers of the Republic of Aurora. Prime Minister This rank is given to the single prime minister of the Republic of Aurora. Leadership Enouement_Dawn Though Great_Day owns the group, Enouement_Dawn is the Prime Minister of the Republic of Aurora, making him the leader of the Republic of Aurora. Group The Republic of Aurora Game(s) N/A Behavior TBA Members The following list includes the official Conscripts of The Republic of Aurora. * Great_Day (Founder) * Enouement_Dawn (Prime Minister) * Kenopsia_Dawn (Minister) * Sonder_Dawn (Minister) * Anemoia_Dawn (Field Agent) * Paro_Dawn (Field Agent) * Ruckkehrunruhe_Dawn (Field Agent) * Silience_Dawn (Field Agent) * Liberosis_Dawn (Field Agent) Trivia TBA Category:Myths Category:Myth Groups Category:The Days Union Category:The Republic of Aurora